Puroresu System Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a guide of writing for the articles written on the Puroresu System Wiki. The purpose of the Writer's Guide is to assist this wiki's goal is to have the highest quality and most comprehensive knowledge about Japanese wrestling aka Puroresu. This guide provides a starting point to write and edit articles to keep them organized, well structured, and onsistent with one another. We've made this as simplest and organized as possible for an easy readability and to be easy to understand. Titling an article Titles should be accurate and grammatically correct for the article. This means that they should follow the following order priority, from 1 being the most important: # Exactly match the official Japan's name and spelling. # Try to be grammatically correct. # Be simple. Capitalization *Always capitalize the first and last word of a title. *Capitalize every word except articles, coordinate conjunctions and prepositions (particles) or only stylized names for example: EVIL (in capital letters) and not to capitlize a name, (i.e. Susumu Yokosuka). **These includes a, an, and, at, but, by, else, for, from, if, in, nor, of, off, on, or, out, over, the, then, to, up, with, and when. *Capitalize prepositions that are used as part of a verb in the beginning of sentences. This includes To make, To fight, Prepare For, etc. *Prepositions for the above rule also include by, for, from, in, into, of, off, on, onto, out, over, up, with,' and without. Italicization * Italics are only to be used when referencing a show such as in these kind scenarios: ** "On the January 21 episode of this show (for example)" ** Or expressions (i.e. "the Jimmyz did one last tour together called the Farewell Jimmyz Gate"). * Taglines are to be written with italics and in quotation marks. * Album titles are to be written with italics and song titles with quotation marks. * Pay-per-view events are to be written with no italics. Wrestlers biographies This is the formatting used when creating or editing a wrestler article. First, add a lead paragraph about the wrestler, then add their profile using the template. Add metric conversions for all wrestler heights and weights, including new entries. Make sure feet and inches are represented as "ft" and "in" and pounds are listed as "lb". Note that SI weight should be rounded to the nearest kilogram and height should be rounded to the nearest centimeter. Commas should not be used to separate multiple entries in an Infobox; use line breaks ( ) instead. Also, in the infobox when the birth name is know put his birth name depeding the nationality if it belong to a western country or language that uses latin letters, then put it in latin letters, if Japanese use the template, if Korean use the and etc. The following categories should be present: : Category:Wrestlers : Category:Gaijin (if not Japanese) : Category:(the promotions where he belonged to) (i.e. NJPW Roster) : Category:(the units/stables where he belonged to) (i.e. Taguchi Japan) Professional wrestling career Summarize the career of the wrestler, but make sure you leave it to major events and key points. Try not to include week-by-week synopsis of what that wrestler did on whatever show they were on. In wrestling This section should be limited to finishing moves, signature moves, managers (and/or wrestlers managed), nicknames, and entrance themes. Any taunts, gestures, or other descriptions are better suited for the article prose. Moves should be listed alphabetically, regardless of frequency of use or time of use. A specially named move should be italicized, with the regular name following in parentheses and wikilinked. An example displayed below: ---- * Finishing moves ** Huricarrana ** Manjigatame (Octupus Hold) * Signature moves ** Boston Crab ** Minoru Special ''(Flying cross armbreaker) ---- If a wrestler uses multiple kinds of the same move commonly (suplex, powerbomb, kicks etc.) it may help to list them like this: ---- * Multiple kick variations ** Running single leg dropkick ** Roundhouse ** Back heel Track names in '''entrance themes' should not be Wikilinked to articles about the compilation albums on which they are sold or any individual ator. Championships and accomplishments Championships and accomplishments are to be followed like in this example: ---- * New Japan Pro Wrestling **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Matt Sydal (2) and Ryusuke Taguchi (1) **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Matt Sydal and Satoshi Kojima (1), Satoshi Kojima and David Finlay (1) and and Hiroshi Tanahashi andHiroshi TanahashiRyusuke Taguchi (1) **Best of the Super Juniors (2014) **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2015) – with Matt Sydal Please note that: * Promotions are to be listed alphabetically, with titles won in each promotion in alphabetical order. * The name of the promotion is in bold. * The part following the championship name (i.e. 2 times, 4 times) should link to its respective list of champions. Accomplishments (i.e. 2005, 2006) should link to its respective event. * Accomplishments (such as Best of the Super Juniors and Super-J Cup) come after Championship title belts (like the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship and the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship). * If an accomplishment (such as Best of the Super Juniors and Super-J Cup) is accomplished more than once, the years should be added and separated by a comma. * With regards to the PWI 500 and PWI Female 50 awards, only the wrestler's whose rank is included is noted. * Other notes (such as oldest, youngest, first, last, only, etc.) are only listed in the relevant prose section, and are not listed in the championship and accomplishments section. External links External links in wrestlers biographies should typically contain their official website ( ), wrestling profiles and etc. Please note that: * Links to certain official profiles are supported through templates, such as and etc. * Profiles from databases can be linked. Sites currently supported are Cagematch.net, Wrestlingdata.com, and Internet Wrestling Database. Wrestling concepts articles * Change also "attacker" to "wrestler" and "victim" to "opponent" in move articles. List of champions articles When writing tables for a list of champions, they should appear as this: What to include in the notes section for each reign: * If the new champion defeated someone other than the previous champion. * If the new champion received the title through means other than a match. * Match types that are not standard singles matches. * Why the title was vacated. * The date when the match was aired. * If the promotion officially recognizes the reign number or length of reign differently than what actually occurred. What NOT to include in the notes section for each reign: * What move they used to win. * Who interfered PPV's Manual of Style When working with pay-per-view articles, you should use the following headings for the main body of the article: : Production : Background : Storylines : Event : Preliminary matches : Main event matches : Aftermath : Reception : Results : See also : References (optional) : External links (optional) The article should not be written in-universe, which is not allowed on written fiction, it should be written so that everyone can understand the article, not just professional wrestling fans. If you feel you are writing in-universe, please do ask at ask someone experienced whether anyone would like to perform a copy-edit. If you are actively working on a pay-per-view article, please insert a tag at the top of the article. This helps reduce edit conflicts. All pay-per-view articles, should be written in past tense, excluding future events. What each section should contain Lead The lead of the article should contain brief details of the event. The lead overall should be three paragraphs; for instance, the first paragraph should contain the promotion that produced the event, the date of the event, and the location and venue of the event. It should also contain information of who starred in the event. The second paragraph should explain how many matches were scheduled on the event's card. It should also contain an overview of the event, elaborating the main event(s) and most hyped matches on the undercard. Do not list the process of scoring in this paragraph, only state the outcome of the match and in the type of match it was contested in. Generally, the lead can be written in an in-universe perspective since many of the statements in the lead are explain in an out of universe perspective in the main body prose. The final paragraph should contain a brief overview of the reception of the event; the reception given by generally reliable critics and a reception of the DVD, VHS, and/or Blu-ray Disc. The template should go at the top of the article and each field should be filled out accordingly. For the poster caption, only individually list wrestler names if there are six or below wrestlers; for seven and above, use "various wrestlers" or the promotion's roster. (i.e. the Dragon Gate roster). Production The production section comprises two sub-sections, background and storylines. If one of the sub-sections is not present, then the name of the present sub-section will take precedence as the section name over production. The background section should contain ... The storylines section should contain details on at least three rivalries leading into a pay-per-view. When expanding this section, avoid using wrestling jargon. Generally, the first paragraph contains a brief overview of the way professional wrestling functions. This paragraph should explain that professional wrestling involves scripted plots and storylines. In addition, it should be stated that rivalries cast the wrestlers as a face or a heel. Optionally, it can be stated that the scripted events took place on certain television programs of the promotion. When beginning a sentence to describe a rivalry, the word feud should be avoided, unless an explanation of the term is given, which is staged (or scripted) rivalry. Alternately, words such as narrative and plot can be used to provide variance in the writing. The background should only summarize important events that enhanced the rivalry, such as segments or matches that took place sshows or ppv's. Since professional wresting is a work of recorded media. Do not write weekly results of the rivalry, only elaborate the most important events that took place during the production time of the pay-per-view, which is generally the time between the previous pay-per-view and the weeks leading to the event which is being expanded. If the rivalry extends from a long period of time, briefly summarize how it began. Important events during a week or a show, should be briefly summarized. In this section, the wrestler's ring name in a Wrestler (Wrestler A) format should be used. If elaborations of matches, gimmicks, or concepts are explained in this section, they should not be linked or explained at any later point in the article, as that is repetitive. To avoid wrestling jargon, professional wrestling moves should be explained in a brief and neutral point of view. Writing the name of the wrestling move and then the explanation of how the move is performed should be avoided because it produces grammatical errors in the prose. For example, if the term "Gallaria" is being used, it should not be written in the following format... Note the length of the sentence and grammatical errors produced by the use of excessive commas. The same term can be explained and pipelinked in the following format... If the name of a move is a nickname for the actual term, such as the "Cerburus" for a running knee strike, the nickname should be in quotation marks. For moves that are more technical than others, like the sitout powerbomb, a brief overview of the move should be explained to avoid a sentence of great length and grammatical errors. In general, moves should not be described in the background section because this information would only be present if the editor is inserting week-by-week, play-by-play information into a prose on a rivalry. The exception is if the move was performed outside an official match. If the match is a singles match, the jargon based name can be used as long as its later explain that it is a "standard wrestling match," which implies that it is a bout contested under regular wrestling standards. If the match is a tag team match, no explanation is necessary as it is a common term that does not require an explanation. Event The event section should contain details of the pay-per-view itself. This section should contain an elaboration of every match that occurred during the event, including dark matches. When writing this section, transitions should be used from paragraph to paragraph. For example, the first paragraph can begin with.. While the next match could begin with If the gimmick of the match is elaborated in the background section, there is no need to repeat the elaboration again here. Only the most important moments during a match that affected the outcome of it should be covered; play-by-play detailing should be avoided, which includes detailing back and forth wrestling. If during a match, a controversial event takes place, such as an interference or a wrestler knocking down a referee, it needs to be noted that as a part of the storyline (or it was scripted) that the said wrestler or referee interfered or was knocked down, respectively. Matches during the event should only be covered; relatively, backstage segments should not be covered unless they are considered notable. This section should also be split into two subsections, one labeled preliminary matches and the other labeled main event matches. In the main level two header labeled event, the pre-show (dark matches, pre-taped match, etc.) should be covered. In the first level three header, the preliminary matches should be covered, which are the matches that received low promotion by the company. In the final level three header, the highly promoted matches should be covered; for instance, the most hyped preliminary matches should be in this section, as should the matches from the main event (which are generally the final two matches). The highly promoted preliminary matches are to be included in this section because the term main event refers to bouts that were mainly advertised by a company, and these matches were the only ones under the main events to receive high advertising. When elaborating the ending of a match, a description of the process of how it ended and the scoring condition as to how a wrestler won the match, should be given. For example.. If the move was already describe earlier in the article, there is no need to elaborate it on how it is performed again. Aftermath The aftermath section should contain details of the "aftermath" of the rivalries outlined in the article. In this section, a brief overview of what occurred after the event should be elaborated. When elaborating the aftermath of a feud, only the important events that affected the feud afterwards should be explained in this section. Generally, the aftermath should be one paragraph, which states straightforward on what occurred after the event. If staged rivalries completely stopped, or whether they continued for several months afterwards, it needs to be elaborated in this section in the briefest way possible. Aside from the aftermath of rivalries, a subsection should be included labeled reception. In this section, a reception to the event should be included. This subsection should be at least one paragraph long. This section should include the attendance for the event, the ticket sales from the attendance, and the buyrate of the pay-per-view, if that information is available. Aside from economy, reception by a critic should also be included; an example of a critic is Voices of Wrestling. Results The results section should only list the results of each match, the order in which they occurred, the stipulation of the match, and the amount of time that each match took. Other details of the match should be established in the event section. The results of the event should be written in a table, shown below: See for instructions on how to use the table. * The no. column represents the order in which the matches took place. If the article is about a future event, the order should be based on the order in which they were announced. * The results column contains the match result and should be modeled after the following example: "A defeated B". ** If the match ended in disqualification, countout, or submission, it should proceed the example above with "by decision". ** If the match ended in no contest or draw, the result should read: "A vs. B ended in a decision". ** In the case of a battle royal, the result should read: "Winner won by last eliminating eliminated participant". The other participants can be noted below the table. * The stipulations column is any other information relating to the match itself, such as the type of match, any championships being contested for, or a storyline stipulation in the match. The first word in each row under this column should be capitalized. ** If the match is contested in a standard singles match, "singles match" should be listed. Similarly, if the match is a standard tag team match, "Tag team match" should be used. ** If a championship is contested in a match type, it should be listed as "type for the ... Championship", e.g. "Singles match for the GHC Heavyweight Championship". ** If the match is contested in a different match type, the stipulations column should list the match type, e.g. "Ladder match". ** If there is a stipulation to a championship or non-championship match, it should also be listed, e.g. "Singles match; had Hulk lost he that would be his last chance for the Open the Dream Gate Championship.". * The times column should contain the length of each match. If the time is not available, it should be listed as "N/A". References Every or most pay-per-views articles should contain a section labeled references, which is where the references are to appear when the template is used. If more than twenty references are used, the list should be formatted to stretch multiple columns, which can be done by using the extra parameter, . External links The final section (which is not mandatory) should contain relevant external links to the pay-per-view article. Examples would include the official website of the event, the website of the venue of the event, or a profile page by a pay-per-view provider. This links should be written in alphabetical order, as shown below. * The official New Japan Pro Wrestling website * King of Pro-Wrestling at NJPW.co.jp Aside from external links, if there are any relevant templates to the article, it should be placed under the external links. Alternately, if there are no external links, the article should end with the references section and any templates should be placed below the references. Every event article should also contain relevant categories, which are placed below the templates (if any). Category:Policy